Unnamed
by EchoChasm
Summary: Not sure if this any good. My first FMA fanfic and my 2nd fanfic ever. So it probably sux. Oh well. i also suck at summaries! Dx So...i'll to summarize it. But it won't fit here. ... better summary inside.


**AN///**

** Okay! My first FMA fanfic ever (and Hey, not to mention, my second fanfic ever.)! it's probably gonna suck so people, it'd help if you helped me out and gave me some ideas and stuff.**

**like, give me some tips and stuff and y'know/ get the idea. **

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!**

**(Thank You Very Much!!!)**

**-EchoChasms**

**oh right...i owe you people a summary. okay...**

**Edward Elric's brother Alphonse Elric died and a new Philosopher's Stone has been created. A perfect one. It can bend and ignore the laws of alchemy and...maybe even revive the dead. naturally Ed goes off to hunt for it. However, when the stone is right within his grasp, it is taken. Someone else had gotten the hands on the stone right before Ed appeared. Who is this person and what does the person want to do with the stone?**

**Ahh...That sucked. *Punches herself***

**oh, and this is really short. All of em' are. Forgot to mention that too. *Punches herself again*  
**

Disclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. besides the ones I made up.

* * *

_**Unnamed**_

_Don't let anger get the best of you._

"Ana. Ana Leonhart." was her simple reply, her face cold and monotonous. She wasn't asked by him to tell him his name but she knew she might as well tell him before he got pissed and started yelling. It really didn't solve anything, telling him her name. "SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU'RE HERE!!" the blonde yelled, getting more pissed by the second, not being able to believe he was beaten here by that...girl. "I can't, and why you're at it, why don't you tell me why you're here. Edward Elric, the youngest person to have ever made it to becoming a State Alchemist at age 12." she said before continuing, ""I feel sorry for you. Losing your mother and then your brother. Alphonse, correct? Now all you have left is that so called bastard, your father, no? Ah, yes. There's also that girl mechanic of yours, Winry. And Pinako, Mustang, Hawkeye, Ross, Havoc, and the list goes on. Hnnn… Hughes was also taken away I believe. You want the Philosopher's stone don't you? The Philosopher's Stone, the Red Tincture, the Great Elixir, the Philosophical Powder, the Quintessence, and the list goes forth. You want that power don't you? To revive your dear brother, Alphonse Elric." The blonde glowered at her, his piercing golden eyes staring coldly at her. Her dark sapphire blue eyes met his without wincing before saying, "Oh? Why so mad, Edward Elric? I did say the truth didn't I?" At that moment, he broke. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, snapped. He transformed his arm into a blade before grabbing the collar of her shirt and pinning her against the wall. She didn't wince or flinch or even tried to protect herself as he did so. "you don't want to mess with me, Fullmetal. I'd hate to see what'd happen." She sighed. He glared, losing control over himself to his anger and fury as he brought the edge of his blade to her throat, before hissing, "Say one more word and your head will come off." She smiled and said, "Don't underestimate me, Fullmetal."

A flash and blur of blue and black, some crackling of alchemy, and she got the upper hand. He was lying on the ground with her foot placed directly over where his heart is and a katana at his throat. He just lied there, on the ground, stunned. "You came here for the stone, yes? Too late. I've got it. Sorry, I'm not interested in killing people, it's too painful." For a moment, just that instant, her face softened from that stony cold face and became…almost wistful and sad. her eyes showed him images of what she'd seen, such horrible things that couldn't be defined."I've got something to do too." He saw her facial expression that second and his rage left. She took her foot off of his chest and threw the katana across the stone floor, where it broke into tiny shards of metal and glass. "This is the perfected Philosopher's stone." She said bluntly. "It won't break or backfire" he stood up and questioned, "You're letting me go?" She looked at him, "'Course. I'm not gonna kill you. Why would I? You shouldn't give up. Look for another way to bring your brother back without using human transmutation. You're gonna lose your life. A dreadful loss to your…friends." She closed her eyes before muttering something indistinct. "Trust me, it's happened before." She took a few steps back before disappearing in front of his eyes. "Well, back to square one." He groaned. "What was her name again? Oh right… Ana, I think. Ana Leonheart or something. "** (-Yes, that was spelled wrong on purpose.)**he sighed. "Sorry Al, you'll have to wait some more. And I was so close!" Edward too, left the room as his steps echoed through the empty hallways and stairs.

_**AN///**_

_ Hey people, sorry if this chapter sucked, it just came to me at the spur of the moment. *Sigh* Well now, to make me feel all better, please click that nice, rectangular, greenish, button down there! It's a nice and sweet fellow. I'll continue this lil' fic if you readers review! Thanks! (and please don't flame. It makes me sad. :( )_

_Here's a little info:_

_Name: Ana Leonhart_

_Age: 16_

_DOB: December 28  
_

_Height: 5"5_

_Weight: Classified_

_-__**EchoChasms**_

_ PS: Darn Ana! I'm an emotional person that lacks sadness and anger and she's like…so freakin' serious and sad! Ughh…her personality is makes her so hard to write about. Yeah yeah, laugh at me if you will. I created her. Hn! I think I might loosen her up later. :P_


End file.
